warrobotsfandomcom-20200223-history
Igniter
|Value = $60 |Level = 18 |Weapon Number = 58 |Img = |Hardpoint = Medium |WeaponLevel = 1 |Damage = 145 per liter |Range = 350m |Reload = 5 seconds |Capacity = 300 liters of fuel |Unload = 10 seconds |Icn1 = Energy |Icn2 = Manual |Icn3 = Automatic |Icn4 = Magazine |Icn5 = AOE |Icn6 = }} Introduction The Igniter is a close-range (up to 350 meters) medium special weapon. Strategy This flamethrower is the medium version of the light Blaze and heavy Ember. The Igniter has 350 meters range, with a 5-second reload time and the ability to bypass all types of shielding (except Aegis and Absorber), and has very high DPS for a medium weapon. However, because the Igniter is based off the Ember and Blaze, they share the same weakness. These weapons are relatively ineffective against fast moving targets due to slow projectile speed. One of the pair's strengths is the ability to bypass all types of shielding, which makes this weapon effective against almost all robots (except Aegis/Absorber shield robots), with or without any form of shielding. The Igniter can be paired up with an Ember or Blaze for a setup that deals large amounts of damage up close, regardless of whether the target is shielded or not. Igniter is devastating towards the Ancilot (Lancelot with Ancile) due to it penetrating its main advantage-its shielding. Any bot loaded full with Blaze, Igniters and Embers will usually take down an Ancilot extremely quickly despite its huge health pool. Robots using Igniter should be wary of the Blitz due to being able to Surpress the target and then providing shielding for robots like the Spectre, which dominate in firepower but not health. If this happens, you should retreat immediately. Igniter can be paired with Lockdown weapons such as Halo and Pulsar because you can immobilize targets for maximum effectiveness of the Flamethrower weapons and overcoming their main weakness-projectile speed. Mark I Statistics |level-01-time = |level-01-damage = 145 |level-02-damage = 160 |level-02-cost = 100,000 |level-02-time = 2 hours |level-03-damage = 180 |level-03-cost = 200,000 |level-03-time = 5 hours |level-04-damage = 200 |level-04-cost = 400,000 |level-04-time = 14 hours |level-05-damage = 220 |level-05-cost = 2,000,000 |level-05-time = 1 day |level-06-damage = 245 |level-06-cost = 4,000,000 |level-06-time = 1 day 16 hours |level-07-damage = 270 |level-07-cost = 6,000,000 |level-07-time = 2 days 20 hours |level-08-damage = 300 |level-08-cost = 11,000,000 |level-08-time = 3 days 14 hours |level-09-damage = 330 |level-09-cost = 17,000,000 |level-09-time = 4 days 12 hours |level-10-damage = 365 |level-10-cost = 32,000,000 |level-10-time = 5 days |level-11-damage = 405 |level-11-cost = 43,000,000 |level-11-time = 5 days 8 hours |level-12-damage = 445 |level-12-cost = 55,000,000 |level-12-time = 5 days 16 hours |total-upgrade-cost = 170,700,000 |total-upgrade-time = 30 days 11 hours }} *The damage column shows the damage of each individual liter of fuel (out of 300 liters) Mark II Statistics |level-01-time = |level-01-damage = 445 |level-02-cost = 2,000,000 |level-02-time = 1 day |level-02-damage = 453 |level-03-cost = 4,000,000 |level-03-time = 2 days |level-03-damage = 461 |level-04-cost = 8,000,000 |level-04-time = 3 days |level-04-damage = 469 |level-05-cost = 19,500,000 |level-05-time = 3 days |level-05-damage = 477 |level-06-cost = 19,500,000 |level-06-time = 3 days |level-06-damage = 485 |level-07-cost = 19,500,000 |level-07-time = 3 days |level-07-damage = 493 |level-08-cost = 19,500,000 |level-08-time = 3 days |level-08-damage = 501 |level-09-cost = 19,500,000 |level-09-time = 3 days |level-09-damage = 509 |level-10-cost = 19,500,000 |level-10-time = 3 days |level-10-damage = 517 |level-11-cost = 19,500,000 |level-11-time = 3 days |level-11-damage = 525 |level-12-cost = 19,500,000 |level-12-time = 3 days |level-12-damage = 533 |total-upgrade-cost = 170,000,000 |total-upgrade-time = 30 days }} *The damage column shows the damage of each individual liter of fuel (out of 300 liters) Update History Poll Navigation